Tufts University School of Medicine/New England Medical Center (Tufts- NEMC) has served as an active main institution for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology for 35 years. During that time, the network has enrolled over 6,600 patients on NCI sponsored clinical trials and made a number of scientific contributions to ECOG. The combination of network accrual and scientific contribution has made Tufts-NEMC one of the most active clinical trials programs in ECOG and in the United States. This grant requests continued support for Tufts-NEMC to continue its mission as a main ECOG institution, supporting NCI sponsored cancer clinical trials throughout New England. The Tufts-NEMC ECOG network currently includes 19 hospitals in 4 New England States: Massachusetts, Connecticut, Maine, and Rhode Island. We are requesting salary support for the Principal Investigator, scientific study chairs, data managers and coordinators. Funds will support travel to and from ECOG meetings and will be used to enhance electronic communications and data management across a broad geographic region. Funds will also support information storage and transmission in the network, since the addition of other sites and investigators in the region is likely during the period of this grant.